Lydia'mejis (GnomeWorks)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Halfling, Jira'shae Deity: Sheja'et First Seen: n/a Location: n/a Background: Closed Abilities STR: 12 +1 (5 pts - 2 race) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts + 2 race) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (1 pts + 2 race) Combat Statistics (n/a) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (0) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) # BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (1) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (1) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30 ft. Damage Reduction: --/-- Spell Resistance: -- Spell Failure: -- # +2 while in Forest terrain. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Halfling Sling Staff (Ranged): Attack: +4 = (1) + Ability (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 80 ft. Halfling Sling Staff (Melee): Attack: +2 = (1) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20 ft. Favored Class: Ranger (+1 SP) Weapon Familiarity: Treats weapons with 'halfling' in name as one step lower complexity. Keen Senses: +2 to Perception. Fleet of Foot: +10 ft. movement. Wanderlust: +2 to Knowledge (geography) and Survival. +1 CL to spells that enhance or provide movement. Class Features Ranger (Warden) Weapons: Simple, Martial. Armor: Light, Medium, Shields (no tower). Track: +1 to Survival checks for tracking. Wild Empathy: +2 (Wis) + Level to perform Diplomacy on animals. Favored Terrain: Forest. +2 bonus to Initiative, Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, Survival while in favored terrain. Leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (may leave a trail if desired). Feats Sure and Fleet (1st Level): +2 to Acrobatics and Climb. Traits Know the Land (Faith): +1 to Knowledge (Geography) and Survival. Survival is class skill. Courageous (General): +2 on Will saves vs Fear. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 8 = (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +6 1 0 3 -0 +2 (Feat) Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb +7 1 3 1 -0 +2 (Feat) Craft ( ) -- 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device +4 1 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal -- 0 0 0 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate +1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +8 # 1 3 1 +3 (Race, Trait) Knowledge (History) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) -- 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) -- 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics +1 0 0 1 +0 Perception +7 # 1 3 1 +2 (Race) Perform ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) -- 0 0 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand -- 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft -- 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +11 # 1 3 3 -0 +4 (Size) Survival +8 #@ 1 3 1 +3 (Race, Trait) Swim +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device -- 0 0 0 +0 # +2 while in Forest terrain. @ +2 to avoid becoming lost (Mapmaker's Kit). Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 7.5 lb Armored Kilt 20 gp 5 lb Halfling Sling Staff 20 gp 1.5 lb Bandolier 0.5 gp 0 lb Sling Bullets (20) 0.2 gp 7.5 lb Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Thieves' Tools 10 gp 1 lb Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 4 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Scroll Case 1 gp 0.5 lb Hammock 0.1 gp 2.3 lb Rope, Silk (50 ft.) 10 gp 4 lb Kit, Mapmaker's 10 gp 2 lb = Totals: 142.80 gp 36.8 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-37 38-75 76-112 (+1 to effective Strength for MW Backpack) Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 7 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 2 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -142.8 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 7.2 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 27 Height: 3' 1" Weight: 32 lbs. Hair Color: Platinum Eye Color: Amber Skin Color: Light Tan Appearance: Adventurous Demeanor: Excitable, Friendly, Inquisitive Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1